Path of The Tactician: Lyndis Gaiden
by Seishirou Shu
Summary: First part of Path of the Tactician Saga. Rated T for explicit violence and gore. Lyn x Tactician
1. Prologue: Angel of The Plains

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, Nintendo, or Intelligence Systems

Author's Note: This is actually a reboot of a fanfiction I've written recently called "The symphony of Earth and Gale".

I specifically want to thank Gunlord500 because of his one priceless advice: "be original". Well this may not be the best fics out there, but hey, we learn from mistakes. And I had a feeling it's gonna be a lot better than my last crappy one. I completely revamped Mark's history and the general outline of the story.

So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I present you my first chapter - A girl from the plains. Enjoy!

###########################################################

**Prologue**

**Angel of The Plains**

My vision is getting blurry. The pain at my abdomen intensifies every time the horse I was riding moves on a step forward. Blood has soaked my clothes; ranging from the small scratches over my arms and legs, and… the hole on my right stomach. That's right... the skirmish this time might have been too... reckless, to say the least, for I have forgotten rule number 1 in "The Book": _never put yourself in danger_. But that's the least of my concern now. As I wander without aim, I notice my heartbeat getting slower... my mind becoming dimmer. And beyond all that, my counsciousness forced me to remember the past events of my life. My sins... my atrocities.

*Thump*

_So ends the life of a traitor..._

*Thump* *Cough cough*

I leaned on my horse's back and whispered to her ear:

_"Sorry buddy, I think this is it for me. Thanks… for taking care of me for so long."_

Strength is drained out of my body. I could feel my grip on the horse slacken and I smiled one last time before I finally fell to the ground…

###########################################################

My body feels so heavy. What happened to my body? Oh yeah, I was dead. It's coming back to me, slowly…

My eyelids feel as if they're made of stone. When I managed to open my eyes, the glimmer of morning sunlight shines and blinds me. As my pupil are starting to adjust, I heard a voice... a beautiful voice, not unlike that of an angel.

"Are you awake?"

A beautiful maiden just entered the room. Her long, flowing green hair… her skin that is as white as snow… and her angelic smile. She walks inside and stops by my cradle, carrying something that looks like a tray of food and an earthenware cup.

_Am I in heaven?_

I was never a firm believer of God but if He truly exists, this must be His paradise. I let out a moan of gratitude as peace is slowly taking over my entire existence.

"I am Lyn of the Lorca Tribe. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

_Funny, I never knew such things as tribes exist in heaven… _I chuckled at the irony.

The girl looks puzzled.

"I found you unconscious on the plains."

I see, plains… Wait, what? I unconsciously moved my hand towards my right stomach and… Ugh! The stinging sensation of pain brought me down to earth. So it starts to make sense now. After I lost my consciousness, this girl must have found and brought me here.

"So… I am still alive, huh..", I mumbled.

"Oh yes. I saw you falling through your horse, so I thought something must be wrong. I rushed to you and saw your grievous wound. It's lucky that I managed to have it treated in time. You have been asleep for four days now", the girl called Lyn said as she sat on a chair near my bed.

I get up and straighten my back; most of my muscles were aching. When I managed to do so, Lyn carries on.

"Are you not a native? It's such a rare sight to see a foreigner wander about here, let alone one that is covered in wounds. Now, may I know your name? And how did you end up here?"

"Mark. Mark... Danglar. I hail from Bern and I just arrived here at Sacae a few days ago. I was attacked by brigands not long after stepping on these lands.", I replied with an unexpected amount of honesty. We who study the arts of war were trained to be as secretive as possible, after all.

"Nice to meet you then, Mark", Lyn said while smiling, "Well I don't want this one experience frighten you from stepping into our lands ever again, though.

I have seen many beautiful ladies in my lifetime, in Bern or all other countries I have visited, but never have I witnessed one with such purity, such air of elegance that this girl possesses. So beautiful, yet so down-to-earth. I guess that is what "forced" my sincerity out for her; I couldn't help but smile too.

"Oh, and I have brought your horse inside the stable, you might want to check on him once you've rested more. The medicine I gave you really worked well I see."

I couldn't say anything so I simply nodded. I smiled for one last time before my eyes start to close again and I fall into another deep slumber…

###########################################################

When I am awake, the sky is already dark. Lyn was nowhere to be seen, and I see the tray of bread she put beside my bed earlier and the cup of milk. I chomp down the meal and in a matter of seconds I had finished it all. Then I forced my still numb body out of the bed and stretched my limbs. God, I couldn't feel more alive. I put on my shirt; it's been sewn back and the blood has been washed away, and get out of the hut.

The first thing I look for was Lyn, but it wasn't hard to spot her sitting by the fire, apparently warming herself. I walked towards her and she looked up at me.

"Feeling better?", she said with a smile.

"A lot. May I sit here?", I asked, indicating a space right beside her.

"Sure."

As I sat down, I realized something about her expression. It was… sad and lonely, the complete opposite of the one she showed to me earlier just now. It seemed as if she is reminiscing about something unpleasant, very, very unpleasant. A minute have passed away, until...

"Care to talk about it?", I said, guessing what's in her mind.

"What?"

"Whatever bothers you."

Another silence.

After two minutes or so, she decides to open her mouth. When she spoke, however, her tone was full of bitterness.

"My people—the Lorca—they don't… I am the last of my tribe. My father was the chieftain. Bandits attacked six months ago, they came in the night, and slaughtered nearly everyone.." Her voice now contains anger, and a tear came rolling down her cheek, "they killed the elderly and the young and even infants. When the dawn came, perhaps a dozen of us were left; both my parents were dead… As the chieftain's daughter, I felt it was my duty to lead my people, but I'm so young, and my people were so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. They scattered across Sacae, I don't know where they are now, leaving only… me."

She finished her story with a hiccup and her eyes are now wet.

"I'm very sorry to hear that..", I said in response.

Lyn opened her eyes, "It's not your fault, you didn't know. But I must be strong, for my parent's memory, for my people. I must be strong…"

I don't know any other words that would do justice to her sufferings... and another minute passes on in painful silence. I cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder and took it as a good sign that she didn't throw it off.

"… You know, I'd hate to see a beautiful girl like you crying. It would be far better off to see you smile."

She looked at me with widened eyes. Then her lips started to form an awkward smile and I encouraged her by making a wide one.

Yet our conversations were cut short as we both heard the wind rustling... and by the feel of it, we weren't alone. We both got up from the ground and put off the fire. Lyn was far quicker than me, however, as she had managed to grab a sword found a hiding spot in the bushes at the back of the tent and signaled me to hide there with her.

A moment later, there came three people, brigands, from the feel of it.

"Huh? I'm pretty damned sure I'd see person here", the heavy voice of a man spoke.

"We too, boss. Wonder why dey'd gone. Reckon maybe dey shit demselves up cos us? Anyway, it's easyer fer us to grab these lil things with us now."

"True that. You two, grab whatever food and valuables we can carry and let's get on with it."

"Aye aye!"

Three distinct steps came closer and closer towards the direction of the

_They're brigands, alright._

I turned to Lyn. It was hard to make it out from the moonless night but I see a glimpse her expression hardening. It bordered between anger and hatred, and her grip at the sword tightened.

"Bandits, they must have come down from the Bern Mountains. They're probably going to meet up with others and raid one of the local villages. I can't let what happened to my people happen to others, not while I have in my power to help prevent it. If those three are the only ones here, I think I can handle them. Stay here, Mark", she whispered as she crept slowly out of the bushes.

Yet before she manage to get out, I grabbed her free hand and shook my head.

"Let go of me!", she hissed, "I will not sit back when they're about to have their free rein!"

"That is not my intention. I merely wanted to tell you my plans. While these guys don't seem like a lot of work, it can be troublesome if we just charge head on."

"'We'?", she said, astonished.

"Yes. I'm still strong enough to physically aid you in this fight. I will take care of that guy on the left. You take care of the one on the right and we'll finish up the leader. Try not to make too much noise."

Lyn seemed to be convinced under my stern gaze. She nodded and we both crept out of the bushes in opposite directions. Luckily, the ruffians seemed to have separated quite a bit from each other and are busy taking things out from Lyn's hut. The moon is out for tonight as well, hidden by the clouds. This couldn't be better.

I approached my target from behind and mental images began to swiftly flow through my brain. [1]

_Body cocked to the left: a right hander Steps are messy and disorganized, probably consumed a moderate amount of alcohol. Possibility of hearing disruption; first point of attack: ears. Two, stop screaming: a hit to the throat to paralyze vocal chords. Three, fatal blow to the liver, and a little above the abdomen. Finally, drag left__in right leg, fist to patella. Summary prognosis: unconscious in ninety seconds, martial efficacy quarter of an hour at best. Full faculty recovery: unlikely_.

Back to the real world, I swiftly carried out the steps above. The bandit is down before I even blinked, but..

*Thump*

"Gah!", a groan slid out of my lips; my knees are limping_. _Looks like I haven't recovered enough… To engage in another combat would prove very difficult for me, if not downright impossible. Nevertheless, I moved away from the spot as quickly as possible to rendezvous with Lyn. But as soon as I walked to the front of the tent, I saw Lyn is already engaging the leader.

It was the first time I'd ever see her fight. Her style... it's beautiful. Her blade is dancing, seemingly blending with the air, and striking at her opponent's every opening with great precision. An ordinary man would have fallen by her sword about now. Her opponent, however, is several cuts above average. A monster is more likely to describe him; Lyn's cuts seem to have affected him little to none.

He raised his axe high, and swung down a mighty swing. Lyn blocked it with all her might, but she was still thrown out of balance by the force behind it.

"Ah!"

"Lyn!"

The man roared out a maniacal laughter.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think you can stand up against Batta the Beast?"

"Whew! He's tough... It all comes down to this next blow", Lyn pants as she is standing up.

"Mark, if I fall, I want you to flee! You must escape!", she shouted as she readied her sword towards her charging opponent.

There is no time to think, I must act fast_. The footing._

I aimed at Batta's left footing; his right is the main force behind his charge, so I have to aim for the weaker spot. With a swift motion, I grabbed out a stone and fling it to his left foot.

It was a success. The loss of his balance makes his swing hit an empty air. Not wasting the opportunity, Lyn brought up her sword through his chest in an alacritous movement. A sound of torn flesh and fresh blood spurted from his chest onto the Sacaean ground, painting it crimson.

"What? How... How did you-",

Batta the Beast has fallen. We are victorious. And with that, I slumped to the ground.

"Mark! Are you alright?", Lyn runs to check on my condition.

"Yeah… I guess I'll live."

Lyn lets out a sigh of relief. I'd hoped the joke would lighten up the night. If anything, it is _I _who should have been concerned about her.

###########################################################

The next morning, I feel my body to be lighter than it was last night. Stretching my back and arms, I got up from the bed and put on my shirt and pants. I have barely finished buttoning up my traveling coat when Lyn's voice came from behind me.

"Good morning, Mark! Are you awake yet?"

"Good morning, Lyn. Yeah, I had a good night's sleep, thanks to you."

I turned around to face her.

"Say, what happened to the brigand minion we seized last night?"

I remembered about the knave I knocked out before. We tied him out on a tree while he was still unconscious and I'd left him there to freeze the whole night.

"Oh, I questioned him a little. It seems they were indeed a part of a scout team sent to explore the area. Not to worry though," she added, "I had the men from a nearby village to hold him off, and it seemed that the larger group will not be attacking anytime soon."

"I see."

Lyn may have sounded assured, but I am not convinced. Are they really not going to launch an attack soon? And what if their number is larger than expected? I probably should write a letter to…

Sensing my distress, Lyn approaches me with a firm, assuring gaze.

"The Kutolah tribe has an encampment near here, and if you don't know them, they are like the guardians of Sacae, comprised of mighty warriors of the plains." [2]

Kutolah? The Silver Wolf's tribe? I am relieved.

"Are you leaving?", she said, indicating the traveling attire I'd wore previously.

"Yeah. I'm off to Bulgar. I need to purchase supplies there to continue my journey."

Lyn becomes quiet and looks down at the floor.

"Lyn? Is something the matter?", I asked, seeing that she is apparently deep in thought.

"Say, Mark, I want to talk to you about something.", her expression becomes serious. I nodded.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

Purely from a tactician's standpoint, this is certainly a tempting offer. The journey to Bulgar is still quite far and it's perfect to have a skilled fighter like her by my side. But for now, I will need to know her reasons.

"May I ask why?"

"Mark, I want- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something: I won't become stronger by sitting and reminiscing about sweet, past life. Mark, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

To be honest, I was quite taken aback by that reasoning. A young girl who is full of life like her, to use the word avenge... her scar must have been too deep for me to understand. But isn't it all the more reason to take her with me? So that she won't be alone and thus consumed by the very thought of vengeance?

"Okay Lyn, it's a pleasure to have you as my travel companion."

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll make a splendid team, I know it. You as my master strategist, and me as your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?", she said, overjoyed.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

###########################################################

Footnotes:

[1] Yep, I did a blatant rip-off of Sherlock Holmes' fighting style from the 2009 movie. I just think it would be weird for someone who are about to be directly involved in warfare and combats to be unable to at least defend himself. So after much consideration, I find this kind of fighting style would be most suitable as it would not be too "imba" for someone who is not directly taking part in battles.

[2] This is the first plot hole I'd ever found in FE 7. If Lyn had said a group of mountain bandits might be planning to attack one of the local villages, and that Batta's group is just a small part of them, then why did she embark nonchalantly on a journey with Mark? It would contradict her statement from before, would it not?

End note:

Well that's it. The first chapter. I hope it's not too shabby of a story. Please read and reviews will be greatly appreciated! :)

_Writer's pecial request_: I am literally begging you about this, please **poke me if you notice Mark is going towards the emo direction. Or slap me. Or stab me, whatever you wish. The last thing I want to see is Mark becoming a wussy emo brat. Like Squall Leonhart (sorry Squall fans). Emotional moments are ok in my book, though.**


	2. Chapter 1: Tides of Fate

**Chapter 2**

**Tides of Fate**

We are slowly approaching Bulgar. Back then at Lyn's house, we finished up packing whatever necessities we can bring and shut the ger (it's what Sacaeans call their hut) down. Lyn took a few moments to say a silent prayer to her parents' altar and moved on forward with me with a determined expression.

Three days have passed since then. My wounds are almost healed, thanks to the healing herbs Lyn gave me.

"Say... Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Your horse... what is her name?"

"How did you know Cyandia was a girl?"

"I literally live with horses, you know? They're like a part of my family."

Right, that's a stupid question. I could feel my cheeks redden.

"She is beautiful."

"Thank you. She had been my trusted companion for God knows how long. We would ride through wind, fire, even storms together."

Lyn chuckled.

"It's a shame her master is a lousy rider, then."

Ouch. At times like these, I sure wish Sacaeans weren't as honest as they were. With Lyn at my side, the journey doesn't seem as long as it really is. As a proof,we've reached the city outskirts minutes later.

"Mark, look! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae.", Lyn said in an apparent excitement.

"The commercial center of Sacae…"

We push our horses' pace and ride a little faster. In no time, we are already getting through the city's south gate.

#####################################

The city is a magnificent sight in itself, but well, I guess trade cities will always look the same everywhere. Seas of tent, lots of vendors scattering around the corners ranging from ordinary cadgers to wealthy tycoons, and varieties of trade items. The cleanliness… sloppy, to say the least. We get off from our horses and walk on two feet.

"We should purchase supplies for our journey."

The handcarried supplies we brought from home have almost been depleted and are probably not enough to make it for the rest of the trip. I nodded at Lyn's statement, only later to notice that her eyes were fixated on something else. I followed her line of sight and spotted a _juweiler_ [1].

"Oh my heart! What a vision of loveliness!". Lyn's voice contained both admiration and longing.

_Oh so that's how it is_, I thought. I approached the vendor.

"How much would you take for that green one over there?", I asked the shop owner, pointing at an emerald necklace.

"Eight hundred gold.", the owner croaked.

"One for the lady here. There is no need to gift wrap it."

"Mark! There is no need to…", Lyn protests, but I already gave the coins to the merchant.

"This is for saving me back then", I smiled and handed the necklace to her.

"I see.. Thank you, I'll treasure it!", she smiles back and wears it on her neck.

We continued walking around the city to look for our travel needs. Lyn had bought herself some vulneraries and I fancy myself a stiletto. That's when we noticed someone walking towards our direction. It was a knight from his looks; he is wearing a green breastplate and approached us with an apparent delight.

"Wait, O beauteous one!", the green stranger said.

Lyn and I stopped in our tracks; a "Hm?" escaped our lips.

"Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

I chuckled. Lyn replies with a composed voice, but I can tell that she is downright annoyed.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I'm from Lycia. I hail from Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!", the knight exclamated with a rather dramatic accent.

Lycia? I see, this is a rather strange opportunity. I tried to speak but before I can say anymore, Lyn has already blurted it out in my place.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongue'?"

"Ooh, you're even lovely when you're cruel."

I can barely hold in my laughter. Is he a masochist? Or just plain dumb?

"Let's go Mark. I have nothing more to say", Lyn said, obviously pissed off.

"If you say so" is what my reply is, even though I do want to hear more from this guy.

"Wait! Please…"

I took a last glance at him when someone who I take as a fellow knight wearing a crimson breastplate, approaches him and is seemingly rebuking him.

##############################################################

Apparently this side of the town doesn't have what we need, so we turn around to look for supplies at the other parts of the town. As soon as we get to the intersection, we saw the two knights from before still standing there with their horses, apparently arguing with each other.

"… it would be discourteous to ignore the presence of such a beauty!", the green armored fellow from before insists.

"And what do you know of courtesy! We're knights! Not some lowly perverts here, Sain! We have a mission to accomplish!"

The knight in red seems to grow more impatient as time passes; his companion only waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. Before either of them could say anything else, though

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind to move your horses…", Lyn said, still in the same impatient tone.

"Of course, my apologies…", the red knight apologizes hastily and started moving his horse. He glares to his companion and the green one too starts doing the same.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough".

Lyn's voice weren't as vicious as before. Well… compared to the green clod here, the red fellow is indeed more… gentlemanly. After they moved their horses, the red knight addressed Lyn once more,

"Hm? Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before…"

"I beg your pardon?"

Suddenly, the green one cuts in and, "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!", ruined the moment with his brainless comment. I glanced at Lyn. Oh dear. She is almost literally on fire now.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go Mark! I've run out of patience!"

"Wait please! It's not like that…", the man called Kent tries to stop us from leaving but Lyn has already grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along.

"Sain! You lout!" was the last thing I'd ever heard from the red armored knight before they were out of sight.

##############################################################

We continue to walk down Bulgar's road, stopping here and there to get the necessities. Lyn's expression is still stiff With intention to calm her down a little bit, I said to her,

"I don't think the red knight from before meant anything… He seemed to be genuinely surprised. Maybe he's confused you with someone else?"

"… I think so too, but I've just had enough with that green armored dork! I'd want to smash his face in the next time we meet!"

My, the fury of Sacaean young women sure is terrible to behold. On the other hand, our supplies are almost enough. We grabbed some more food and outdoor equipments before heading to the city's west gate. As soon as we approached the gate, I sensed something... elusive. A group of shady figures are following us. How long have been at it? I'm pretty sure Lyn has felt it too.

"Lyn."

"Yes, they've been at us for quite a while. Shall we take a detour?"

I nodded. We then sidestepped and turned around, hoping to blend in with the crowd going out of the town. But instead of ceasing their attempt, they became more agitated, rushing impetuously towards us. We then get on our horses and started to spur them for speed.

Just as soon as we thought we had lost them, one, two… two people riding a horse are coming fast from behind.

Lyn seemed to be more frantic as she shouted, "Pursuers!", she takes a quick look around, "No… it's not the knights from before. These men are out for blood!".

Brigands, again? Or…? Fear starts to engulf me but I forced myself to think clearly. They must be after something… or someone here… Lyn… or me. Whoever it is they're after, they sure are persistent. Should we keep running or should we get back and counteract? Before I can make out either move though, we find our paths are blocked by another three people coming from the front, mounted. Our horses make an abrupt stop at the obstruction; the sudden impact makes me nearly lose my balance.

Darn! An ambush!

"Heh heh hehhh… Aren't you the pretty one!", one of the thugs said to Lyn. Apparently he must be the leader, for he is the biggest and the nastiest of them all.

"Your name is Lyndis, is it not?", he continued to play tongue against Lyn. Disgust and contempt is how I would describe my current state of mind.

But what interests me more is Lyn's tone in her reply towards the address.

"What did you call me? …Who are you?"

It's strange. He did call her "Lyndis", if I did not mishear. Is there another meaning behind that name? Why did her voice sound so... dazed?

The bandit did not answer. Instead, he mumbled something else,

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'd do for gold… Ah well, time to die, darlin'! Come out, boys!"

Bounty hunters, I see. Not some simple brigands like I have previously thought. This isn't good. The man before us gave a signal for his minions to come out. We are surrounded.

"Oh no… There are more than I can handle…"

Lyn sounds really troubled. I'd say she has a reason to be. Even a tactician could not do much here if he himself is _surrounded_. No choice, then. We have to make the first move.

"Lyn, this is it. This might very well be our last battle. Give it all you've got!"

We both readied ourselves._ Okay, do your worst, you fiends! _Before neither of us: we, or them, can really do anything, though,

"Hey! There she is!"

"Damn…!"

It sounds like more people are coming. Reinforcements? Geez, how worse can things get?

We turned to look at the newcomers. What? It isn't more brigands. They are… the knights from before! Sword and lance held aloof, they charged right through encirclement trapping Lyn and me, breaking the ruffians' formation in no time. The knights then stopped right behind us.

"Whew… we finally caught up…", said the one in green. He looked around and, "Whoa, hold! You there! Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!", pointed at the bandits with dire accusation.

Hmm, what now? He can't have followed us here just to hit with Lyn_ again_, can he? Apparently, Lyn can't hide her surprise as well.

"You! You're from—"

"We can talk about that later", the red knight cut her short, "It appears these ruffians mean you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!", the green knight cuts in as well. So it looks like we've got our hands on some handy reinforcements, but…

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!", Lyn insisted to take the enemies all by herself.

"Well, I can't just sit there and do nothing…"

"Enough, you guys! This is no time for argument!", I interjected, "Sirs, we are forever grateful for your assistance. If you'll let me, I'll have your commands as your strategist."

The red knight nodded.

"I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. And this is my companion, Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"

"Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead! Let's go!"

##############################################################

Finally, we have the high ground. Overlooking the battlefield, I noticed that their formation is anything but organized. This shouldn't be hard with the four of us. There are about ten enemies and they are mostly cluttered around, leaving only a few concentrated around their leader. While I am devising a plan that would wrap this up quickly, the green knight approached me.

"You! You are called Mark, right? I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!", he said with a pompous tone.

Right, I have just about an idea.

"All right, Sain", or whatever his name is, "I want you to round up the scattered ones on the left side and finish them in one go. Use your sword."

"M…my sword?", he stammered.

"Yes, your sword. You know about the weapon triangle, right? Swords beat axes, axes bears lances, and so on?"

"But a lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?"

I said nothing at his senseless reasoning and instead keep staring at him.

"Er… truth be told, I forgot to buy a sword. But it's alright! I'm too good to lose with a lance!"

"You're hopeless", the red knight, Kent, cut in. He reached his horse for a spare sword and shoved it to Sain. "Take my spare blade and use it!"

"Thanks Kent.", I said and nodded to Sain, hinting to him to go forth. Sain grinned and spurred his horse forward, sword in right hand.

I turned to Kent.

"Kent, I will need you to distract the underlings around the enemy leader and pull them away as far as possible. Lyn and I will then finish up their boss."

"As you wish."

Kent marched forward, leaving only Lyn and I.

"Lyn, you know what to do, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go!"

We dashed on forward across the battlefield. In our minds, there is only one target. We ignored the rest of the bandits and move only to dodge or knock them back a little bit. Often an axe slash would fly near our heads only for the holder to expose themselves to Sain and Kent's deadly swords. The two social knights[2] have really outdone themselves well this time, tearing through the battlefield.

Kent has successfully lured away the underlings away from their boss and is hacking and slashing away through them with some serious maneuvers. Sain, apart from his loudmouth, is apparently no joke as well.

"Come and get some you cowards!", he yelled while slicing through left and right.

That leaves only me and Lyn, and ugly over there. As he'd about to chase Kent, we stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going? I am your target, isn't it?", said Lyn, baring her sword against the gang leader.

He seemed both confused and enraged. Brandishing his axe, he cursed at his own predicament.

"Accursed knights! Always tampering in others' affairs! Aaaaargh!"

With that last, desperate cry, he charged forward to us. Again, he began moving in slow motion and mental images flow swiftly through my brain.

_First, distract target. Then knock away his weapon arm. Cross to the chin, and body shot. Dazed, he will attempt a wild counterblow with his left; employ right knee guard. Catch the left arm, dislocate it. Neutralize the hand holding the weapon for the last. _

His attention seems to be garnering on Lyn. Perfect. I picked up a pebble from the ground and flung it to his face. At his momentarty distraction, I knocked aside his right arm holding the axe and drove a fist and kick to his chin and diaphragm.

"Gaah!", the brigand yelled in pain. He tried to shove me away using his left fist, but I managed to pin it between my right knee and elbow. I quickly spun on the ground, elbow and knee still clasping his left fist, and heard a loud "clack!": his left shoulder has been dislocated. Knocking aside the limp arm, I seized his right wrist and knocked his weapon away.

"Now Lyn, the finishing blow!", I shouted as I jumped and landed away from the wounded beast.

With the signal, Lyn quickly drove her sword through his neck, slitting his throat open and hacked away some portions of the neck. Blood sprouted like juice coming out of an orange cut.

With a crash, the bandit's body fell to the ground, blood flowing and forming a puddle. The minions look at their boss' lifeless body and from the looks of it, lost their will to fight.

"The boss is dead!"

"They're monsters! Run!"

Quickly, the battle has ceased, leaving only the four of us. Realizing their foes were gone, both cavaliers approached us instead and got down from their horses as soon as they're close enough. Lyn sheathed her sword, apparently unharmed.

##############################################################

"And now for these knights of Lycia. Are you going to introduce yourselves properly?"

The knight in red takes a step forward. He has a fair build with red hair and eyes.

"I am Kent, captain of the Lycian house of Caelin's cavalry, 12th division. And this is my partner..."

His line was cut short for his beige haired companion has taken _two_ steps forward, and kneeled in front of Lyn.

"Sain, captain of the 15th division, at your service."

Really, does this guy ever stop? Lyn, however, knows better and ignored him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kent", she replied, much to Sain's dismay, "I am Lyn from the Lorca tribe. And this is Mark, my strategist."

_"Kent the Crimson Shield... And Sain the Green Lance.", _I muttered my makeshift nickname for them and shook their hands. "Gentlemen, I believe you are not from around here. To what do we owe the pleasure of meeting you here?"

Kent was the one who first answered.

"Yes, we have ventured from Caelin, Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia… that's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?", Lyn said, confirming.

"Correct. We've come as the messengers to our Lady Madelyn, who we believe have eloped with some nomad some nineteen years ago."

"Madelyn…?". Lyn's tone was strange, as if it's brimming with curiosity.

"Lady Madelyn was our Marquees, Lord Hausen's only daughter. He was heartbroken that her daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquees simply denied the existence of his own daughter."

"But this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn", Sain cut in.

"It's said that she and her husband were living happily with their daughter in the plains. The news of him having a 18 year old granddaughter made the marquees ecstatic. I still remember his delighted face when he suddenly declared he has become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is… Lyndis."

_Lyndis_… _Isn't that what the ruffian from earlier addressed Lyn as? So Lyn is the little princess?_ I looked at Lyn. Apparently she is just as nonplussed as I am, being presented by pieces of puzzle from a life she never knew of.

"We have learned only recently, however, that Lady Madelyn has passed away… shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But after seeing you, Milady, we realized that all hope is not lost. I… I knew it immediately. You are the Lady Lyndis. ", Kent affirmed.

"Why… would you think that…", Lyn muttered. The truth couldn't be more shocking as it have made sense. I couldn't say anything either, only looking back and forth from Lyn and the knights.

The man in red carried on, "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable".

Lyn looks surprised, although I would say she couldn't have been more surprised than she is now.

"You knew my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say I've never met her directly", the knight said apologetically, "but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

A moment of silence followed. Only after a period of nothing but rustling wind then Lyn raise her head.

"To the rest of the tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis."

She closed her eyes and took a momentary pause.

"I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis… I thought I would never hear that name again.."

"Speaking of which,", I cut her line short, throwing a serious look towards her and the knights, " the bandits from just now addressed you as Lyndis too. Does this have anything to do with your noble grandfather?"

The two knights were taken aback, their expression horrified. Lyn looked perplexed; I did nothing but wait for their responses. They threw each other a quick look; Sain was the one who first responded.

"It – it can't be… That was Lord Lundgren, wasn't it? It must be one of his henchmen!"

"And who is this 'Lord Lundgren, so to speak?"

"He is the marquees' younger brother", Kent added in a grave voice, "Everyone has assumed Lady Madelyn has gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquees' title."

Sain interjected. "To be honest, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That's – but I have no interest in inheriting any title!", Lyn said angrily.

"Of course not", the green knight amended hastily, "but Lord Lundgren isn't the sort of person who will believe that. I believe attempts on your life will persist."

"That is why, my lady, I suggest that you accompany us to Castle Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

Lyn is confounded at the knights' proposition. She turned to me; her confused look is all that I need to tell. I nodded an encouragement, believing that this is the best solution we can come up with at the moment.

"I feel that I have little choice. I will go with you. Lundgren must be stopped at all costs."

##############################################################

Later in the evening, we all had settled down a camp. Lyn and the three knights were conversing and pretty much of it had been about her past life in the plains, and how it all came together. The knights are supplying her with the political turmoil in Caelin in return, about how Lundgren is lusting for ever greater power since his brother's health decline. Governments… politics… it had interested me little. So I settled somewhere apart from them, grinding and sharpening the blade of a stiletto I just bought in town.

After a little while, the conversation subsided and I felt Lyn's footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Is something the matter?"

"No… everything's alright, princess."

"Stop that! It's not like I had chosen to be in this situation, and you know that!"

"… My apologies."

I continued to strop the knife with a cloth, its blade now shining, reflecting the light from the fire. Lyn did not say anything and sat down on the ground beside me.

"… I'm sorry too for yelling like that. So much had been going on and my mind's very screwed up right now."

A moment of brief silence followed before I finally put down the knife, and Lyn spoke again.

"Hey… Mark."

"Hmm?"

"You've already heard so much about me, from both myself… and the knights. But I only know so little about you."

I did not say anything. More like, I couldn't find how to put it into words. Maybe because I do not want to admit it. It was a past I wish to run from.

"… My mother died when I was young", I finally decided to speak, "I was living with my father in Anderaal, outskirts of Bern, only the two of us. He beats me everyday because he did not know any other way to raise me. At the age of twelve, I decided I couldn't put up with it much longer. So I ran…"

Not looking her in the eye really does make the false parts story come out easier. I reeled on,

"I ran from my father's house and lived on the streets of Bern for years before I got drafted to the military. Yeah, I enlisted when I was about fifteen. My commanding officer was not quite the caring type, kinda reminds me of my father. He made all of us do harsh exercises everyday, and beat those who did not, or could not comply with his orders. But I decided that battlefield was not my passion.. not that I had the physical strength to cope with it anyway. I finally took the examination to become a military strategist… and passed."

"My first assignment was to round up a gang of mountain bandits that are often raiding the local settlements at Hartglen. Well, it wasn't much of a task seeing that the bandits were mostly weak and disorganized, but what bothered me was the task that follows. My superiors ordered me to lead the a squad of soldiers to the heart of the bandit encampment in the mountains, without much information on what's the advantages and disadvantages are.

I blatantly refused such foolish mission, knowing it would be suicide. But with a superior incapable of rational judgment, my options were limited. We argued and I was banished from the military. I've been wandering about since then, hoping to hone my skills in the arts of war."

I held up the dagger I had finished polishing just now, and stared at my reflection glimmering on its blade.

I then took a deep breath. There you go, a background story about my life. Is it the truth I am telling her? Well, to some extent. Was it convincing enough? I don't think so. There is a reason behind why Sacaeans never lie; they too are an avid spotter of lies. Lyn seems to be at loss for words. She must've known there's a missing page

I finally turn to face her and look at her in the eye.

"Lyn, if anything, my first concern would be getting you safely to Castle Caelin. I would like to put my personal matters aside… for now."

"Yes… yes, you're right."

We both spent the remaining night in silence. The road ahead will be difficult, but at least for now, I still have this… warmth that keeps me going.

##############################################################

Footnote(s):

[1]Juweiler = jeweler / a person who sells jewelry

[2]Social knight = cavalier / mounted knight.

Once again, please enjoy and reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: The Strong Shall Stand

**Chapter 2**

**The Strong Shall Stand Under The Heavens**

We got up early the next day to continue riding south. At first the two knights urge to get back to Caelin as soon as possible, but Lyn insisted that we pay a visit the Mani Katti Shrine. It is Sacaean custom to pay their respect to the shrine before embarking on a long journey. I too wanted to at least see the shrine once… so I've got no complaints here. And besides, not even Lundgren could send another bunch of rogues after the ass-kicking incident yesterday now, can he? Unless now he's willing to get his hands dirty and send his own knights to do it. Even then it's doubtful that he can invade Sacaean territory just like that.

The weather is cloudy today, with little sunlight and gentle breezes: perfect time for fishing. I specifically asked Lyn if there is a good fishing spot nearby, only to be met by Kent's obnoxious glare. Alright, alright, maybe now's not the appropriate time, but can't a guy have a little fun? Now I do feel sympathetic towards Sain, well, somewhat.

Speak of the devil; the red knight that has been quiet since we got up this morning just greeted me on a spur of moment.

"Sir Danglar, how fare you today?"

"Please, Mark is just fine. How may I help you?"

"Nothing much… It's just that you seem… close, to Lady Lyndis. Have you known her for long?"

"Actually not. We met just around a week ago. She was the one who saved my life on the plains back there, and I've been traveling with her as her strategist since then."

"Ah, I see. Well it's just that… as her vassal, I believe we would have to understand our Lady as to serve her better. And I thought I could ask you a question or two whenever I needed to."

I heard something strange on Kent's tone. The double take; it was all I needed to see that behind the staunch devotion of a knight, there is something more… human. Or should I say… insecurity? I looked at him.

"Kent."

"Yes?"

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"!"

One, two, three… Three seconds passed in abrupt silence.

"Of course not. What are you trying to insinuate, Sir Mark? I simply think of how best to fulfill my role as a knight. And besides, it is absurd for a knight to conduct an unprofessional behavior such as what you suggested."

He tried to sound as calm as possible. _Interesting._ I smirked and decided to poke him once more.

"Speaking of unprofessional, what say you on that?"

I nodded towards Sain who is now riding beside Lyn just ten meters ahead; hitting on her again from the looks of it. Kent promptly called him.

"Sain!"

He then rides on ahead. I whispered to him as he spurred his horse,

"_Don't worry Kent, I won't steal your princess."_

Kent throws me a weird expression and starts having their usual partner-lovey-dovey argument with Sain once they're next to each other. It is now Lyn who rides side by side with me.

_Or maybe I would. You'll never know._

Lyn looks perplexed.

"What's with those two?"

I chuckled.

"They're just trying to figure out how best to serve you, princess."

An unforeseen slap hits my shoulder.

"Hey! Stop calling me that!"

"… You are cute when you're angry.", I said with a teasing smile while rubbing my shoulder.

I see her cheeks reddening. Geez, what's wrong with men? First Sain, and now Mark? I understand, Lyn, it must be hard to be popular. I understand completely.

The Mani Katti shrine is soon within view. But there is something strange… I mean, what's with the commotion?

The next thing we noticed was lady coming from the direction of the shrine. She approached us directly, still out of breath from the running.

"Pardon me, milady. *pant* Are you headed to the east? To the altar? *pant*"

"Yes, we are.", Lyn nodded.

The lady grabbed Lyn's arm and squeezed it, begging her.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest here! I beg of you!"

I tried to calm her down.

"Please calm down, Ma'am. Could you tell us what happened?"

"I saw a band of local ruffians heading there not long ago. They seem intent to steal the altar's sacred sword!"

"They're going to steal the Mani Katti!"

Lyn turned to me.

"Mark, we've got to stop them!"

"Relax. I know how you feel, but we can't just rush in not knowing anything about the enemy condition. I see a high ground there. I'll look over the terrain and settle our plans first." I nodded to her and both knights.

#######################################################

Riding towards the hill, I pulled out a spyglass from my satchel and starts looking over the shrine.

"_I see… Two guards on the main door, one on patrol. As for any other entrances… Hmm? There is a hole with cracks on the west side wall. Perhaps we can try breaking through."_

I called Lyn and the knights over and outlined my plan.

"Two guards on the main door and one on the lookout… so that makes three. Sain, I will need you to lure them out. Can you do it?"

"You bet!"

"As for you, Kent, I will need you and your lance on this. There is a crack on the wall to the west side…"

I handed my telescope to him.

"Can you see it? Do you think you can break through it?"

"I believe so.", he said, handing back the telescope and brandishing a steel lance.

"Okay then. Let's proceed, gentlemen!"

The two men ride off. As Lyn was about to follow them, I grabbed one of her wrists. She looked at me, puzzled.

"It's not appropriate to move the king so early. We'd better wait and observe… until Kent has breached the wall."

It didn't take nearly half as long as I had expected though. With one powerful charge, Kent has managed to punch a neat, big hole on the wall.

Striking at the opportunity, Lyn and I leaped forward. I took a momentary glance at Sain; he seems to be busy dealing with the underlings but it looks like nothing he couldn't handle. We got off the as we enter and found that the shrine's hall is completely deserted. I didn't quite expect this. I scanned the area, only to find…

"Kent!"

He was lying on the floor, blood flowing from his limbs. We rushed to him and I hold his body up, supporting him.

"Lady Lyndis… be careful… they're… here", he muttered before losing consciousness. This is very strange. Kent's body is covered in cuts, and the wounds were the work of a blade, alright.

"Kent! No!", Lyn shouted, shaking Kent's body motionless body.

"Don't worry, he's just fainted", I assured her. "Whoever did this to him, it seems like they still crave for more."

I laid him gently on the ground and we readied our arms. Now it seems like we're the unwanted visitors here. We didn't have to wait long for answer; two glimmers of cold steel are flying towards our head and would have chopped them off had it not for our timely reflexes. I parried the slash using my dagger and shoved the enemy aside. He strikes again but this time, I was faster. I dodged his thrust by an inch and drove my knife to his chest. He then fell off to the ground, lifeless.

I looked at Lyn; she didn't have any difficulties finishing her opponent either. Surely that can't be all. If they were the only ones, Kent shouldn't have any problems in finishing them off at all. So…

Lyn's horrified look is what snapped me out of it.

"Mark, behind you!"

I quickly jump aside, but the nick of time wasn't enough for me to completely get out of harm's way; the blade has torn off the flesh of my left leg.

"Argh…!"

I crashed to the floor, blood gushing from my wound. The cut wasn't deep... but it's landed at the bad part of the leg. Shit. Now I can't move my leg. I looked around for the attacker and there he was in front of me.

"So YOU are the leader!"

I thrusted my stiletto to one of his legs, but he knocked the knife off from my hand. I saw it flying across the room, landing near one of the fallen enemies with a dull clink.

"Ugh!"

When I looked at him again, he's already held his sword high, ready to finish me off. The flash of steel glimmered as the blade was swung down mercilessly towards my neck. _Is this it?_ I closed my eyes as the judgment was passed and…

'Clang!'

For the second time I'd eluded death's grasp; Lyn had quickly brought her blade to meet the enemy's and they're now locked in deadly combat. Scintillas of shots were being traded; their blades were moving so fast that my eyes could barely follow it. The sound of steel slamming against steel echoed in the shrine's dark hall.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against the Great Swordsman Glass?", he said.

_Honestly, why do they always say something like that?_

"You shall _not _touch the Mani Katti!", Lyn hissed, bringing her sword to a higher pace.

Glass wasn't all talk it seems; they appear to be evenly matched as for now. I struggled to drag myself towards my dagger; the cut had apparently been deeper than I thought. It's alright, though. Just a little more… and I'll have it back. But my attention was drawn by Lyn's scream of pain.

"Ah!"

"Lyn!"

The enemy leader had managed to get a cut in and laughed, bringing his sword towards Lyn once more. _I can't just sit there and watch it happen!_ Putting all my strength to my upper body, I reached my dagger and flung it towards the enemy leader's exposed back.

"Haa haa! Thinking of attacking my back, are you? Too bad, I…"

He never finishes his line. I smirked; the momentary distraction was all Lyn needed to deliver the decisive blow. Her sword is now sticking out of his stomach.

"You… you… urrrghh…"

Lyn brought her sword out and disemboweled him. Blood and gut splattered all over the place; Glass the not-so-great-swordsman had died before even hitting the ground. Lyn hurried to my side.

"Mark! Are you okay?"

"Yeah… but I could use some help here", I panted.

Lyn crouched and I flung my arms across her shoulder; she supported me to one of the nearby pillars and I rested my back on it. Reaching down her satchel, she pulls out a bottle of vulnerary and hands it to me. I opened it and poured its content on my wound; the effect was almost instant. The cut has dried up, and layers of new flesh were grown out of its place. I jerked towards Kent. Lyn then tended to him, pouring another bottle of vulnerary on top of the knight's cuts.

At least for now, we're safe. Suddenly the temple's front doors are flung open. More enemies! … Nah, it's just Sain,

"Lady Lyndis! Everyone! I've come to help!", he shouted triumphantly, but his jaw dropped as soon as he saw what's happening inside. He noticed Kent and hurried to his side.

"Oh my god! Kent! What happened to you, man?"

Kent opens his eyes and slowly gets up from the ground.

"… If only you had not been all talk, none of this would have happened.", he said with a weak voice.

#######################################################

Well now that everyone's safety is confirmed, we all laughed together until another weak voice comes from near the altar.

"Excuse me…"

A figure of an old man appears from the darkness. He was wearing ceremonial robe and carrying an ornate brass staff; the priest of this shrine, it seems. Lyn hurried over to him.

"Baran'do! By Father Sky's love, you're unharmed!"

"Excuse me?"

Lyn looks at me and explains,

"We refer to our spiritual leaders as 'Baran'do'. It means 'Honored Teacher'."

"Yes…", the old priest addresses Lyn once again, "Your clothing... Are you from the Lorca tribe?"

"Yes. I am Lyn, daughter of the chieftain. Is the sword safe?"

"Most fortunately. The rogues from before… they tried to take it by force. But they cannot. The Mani Katti will not bend its will towards someone who is unworthy. Now come…"

The priest walks towards the altar and invited Lyn along.

"As a token of gratitude, I shall let you lay hand on the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

She nodded and stretched a hand to touch the sword. As soon as it makes contact with her skin, however, something magical comes to be. The priest's eyes widened in shock and awe.

"Ooh…"

Even I could barely trust my own sight. The sword… it was glowing, as if it's imbued by some divine force.

"Ah… it's the power of the spirits", the priest remarked, amazement at the edge of his voice, "Lyn, they have looked into your soul and called out to you."

"And what would it mean…?", Lyn mumbled.

"The Mani Katti has acknowledged you as its rightful owner. You are chosen by the spirits to wield this legendary blade…"

'His Holiness' falls down on his knees and starts sobbing. Er… like, seriously. I mean, religion and I don't get along well, but this is downright embarrassing. I lend a hand and helped the old priest get up.

"Baran'do? Are you alright?", Lyn asked, concerned. Geez Lyn, of course he's not alright. He looks like he could die happy any moment… or something like that.

"I'm fine… I'm fine. It's just… I never thought I'd meet the rightful wielder of Mani Katti during my life. My Lady Lyndis… the sword is yours to take."

Lyn's eyes widens. The words coming out her lips are spluttered,

"M-my sword? Why- I… I can't!", she shakes her head in disbelief.

"If you require proof, place your hand and try to draw it out of its scabbard."

Lyn stares blankly at the priest. When she finally snaps out of it, she nods and does as told. The astonishment in her eyes grew as she managed to pull it out without the slightest bit of resistance. The blade shines for a moment before its glow is reduced into a glimmer of light, and fades, revealing its flawless edge. Even I can tell that its craftsmanship was beyond comparison.

"It came out… effortlessly.", she whispered.

The priest pats Lyn on her shoulder.

"I believe this is proof enough… It's time for you to go forth, Lyn. You will face many great ordeals, but you will grip this sword and face them head-on. Remember, Father Sky and Mother Earth's watchful eyes will be always upon you…"

"Yes… Yes sir!"

#######################################################

We got out of the temple after bidding the priest and everyone else a farewell. Lyn's eyes were still fixated upon the Mani Katti; her hands gripping it tightly.

"So this is the Mani Katti… the blade without equal."

"Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… in my hand.", Lyn mumbled.

"I've seen many great weapons in throughout my life… but this sword… It was meant for you, Lady Lyndis.", said Kent.

"Stop it! I'm… I'm nothing… special.", Lyn muttered. She is clearly upset, although no logical reasoning could explain why so.

"Think of it this way", Sain interjected, "you sometimes feel more comfortable with certain weapons, right? Like, I have a sword I'm more used to handle than others. So to put it simply, this is a weapon that only you could be comfortable with."

Well said, Sain. I never knew you could say useful things sometimes. Lyn's expression is still unsure, so I added,

"The spirits chose you, Lyn. Their wish is for you to wield this blade in battle. To let it rust inside the old temple would instead be an insult to them, don't you think?"

She looks up at me. I'm relieved to hear her voice has regained determination.

"Yes. Thank you, Mark. I shall wield the Mani Katti and face my destiny, for whatever is to come!"

#######################################################

Again, please read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 3: Birds of a Feather

**Chapter 3**

**Birds of a Feather**

_Lyn, the girl from the plains. After a series of events turnaround, she discovers about a past she never knew of. Now heading west to Lycia, she travels with her new strategist friend and two knights from the Caelin House as her trusted companions. Having gotten hold of the legendary blade Mani Katti along the way, they are now passing through Taliver mountain, home to the cruel Taliver Bandits…_

Okay, I think that was a pretty decent summary if I say so myself. The revelation of events in the past ten days starts to make me wonder if there is indeed some divine force guiding our path from above. But even the delusion of God guiding our path doesn't make the journey easier. We have been riding for hours through the Taliver mountain, passing over several villages along the way. It was a unique sight, having these villages surrounded by tall walls all around. But one thing I noted is despite these impressive man-made protection, the villages all share the same traits: burned to the grounds. Witnessing this lamentable situation, one can't help to wonder why such atrocities are allowed to exist… which is exactly what Sain is saying now.

"These entire areas are in ruins… Why don't the marquees do something to help?"

"Taliver mountain is a lawless area, home to the vicious Taliver Bandits", Lyn explained, "no marquees holds power here. And hence this…"

She took a pause, her expression hardening.

"My village was here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… The Taliver Bandits came one night and it all happened in a flash. The survivors were less than ten, including me. Those soulless beasts… I'll never forgive them, never! I will break their swords beneath me, like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves."

Such deep hatred harbored within her words… the loss must have been excruciating for her. But vengeance is always a double-sided sword. I only pray that in her zeal, she doesn't cause more havoc more than the bandits do, be it to the ones around her, or herself. No. I shall not let that day come. I'm sure Kent and Sain feels the same. But the emotional moment did not last long. There, we spotted a group of ruffians gathering; a young girl with small body and purple hair in the middle of it. The usual BS[1], I guess, bandits ganging on a defenseless young woman. We got off from our horses to examine the situation.

"On your guard, everyone. There seems to be some sort of a stir over there.", Kent said.

Lyn, however noticed something peculiar about the supposed victim.

"That's… a Pegasus? Florina?", she called, "Is that you, Florina?"

The young lady jumps at Lyn's calling.

"L… Lyn?", she stammered, confirming the voice she'd just heard. But what shocks me more is the event that follows.

"Lyyyynnn!", she raced towards Lyn and jumped at her, knocking several men in the process including the flabbergasted Kent. Both girls share a quick hug, and Lyn was the first one asking the question after they parted.

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn…! I… *hic* When I heard that you'd left… *hic* I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village… *hic* and flew down to ask if they have any information on you. But I slipped a little; *hiccup* Huey had landed on that man over there… I've said sorry many times, but…"

The teary Pegasus Knight points at a bearded man. _Yeah right. He doesn't look hurt at all._ Lyn patted her head and soothes her. It took a whole minute for her tears to subside. When the lavender haired girl finally stopped crying, Lyn glared at the gang.

"Look, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or something."

The bearded man Florina pointed at before scoffed.

"No chance. This girl goes with us – by force if needed be! Come out, boys!"

_Reinforcements? Oh great. As if we hadn't had enough troubles already._

"Everyone, pull back!", I shouted, running towards an opening on the southern side of the wall myself. It looks big enough for us to go through. "Pull back, now!"

When we've gotten through the wall, the first thing we see was another settlement. It was still untouched, though; I suspect those ruffians were heading this way when Florina made her most unfortunate contact with them. Hmm… we are left with no way out, I guess. We'll forsake the village if we turn our back and simply get away, and Lyn would eat me alive if that happens. Well at least for now, we have the tactical advantage because of the narrow path.

"Kent, Sain!", I shouted to the cavaliers, "Go to the hole earlier and make sure nobody comes through! Lyn, Florina, come with me to the village over there!"

The knights rushed their way as we did ours.

"We will return with help! You stall them until then!"

* * *

The village was desolated. No, rather, noone dared to come out; they probably thought we're bandits. This is bad… if we can't get any help here, we'd be left deeper in the hole. How long could Kent and Sain last against such numbers? And so Lyn decided to push our luck quite a bit.

"Hello! Is anyone here!", she shouted.

"Leave alone, you thugs!" and "Go away! We have no gold for you!" were the common responses. Just as I had thought.

"No, please!", Lyn begged, "We are not bandits! We want to help the village! Please listen!"

To our surprise, someone actually came out to us this time. I had thought we're actually wasting our time here.

"Remain inside, everyone", he said, "I'll go see what's happening."

As he's getting closer to us, we noticed that the man's not an ordinary villager. He had chestnut eyes and hair and wore an outfit that looks like that of an archer.

"Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?"

"My name is Lyn. My companions and I are just traveling through here when we saw some bandits about. We were going to deal with them, so we're going to need some assistance. They're… a bit more than we could handle", Lyn explained, glancing at me through the corner of her eyes. I nodded, affirming our stance.

The man stared at us and the village before finally he agreed.

"These villagers have been kind to me. I'd like to help. Name's Wil, by the way."

"Thank you! We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!"

* * *

"An archer and a Pegasus knight, eh? These two would be invaluable allies", I muttered while we were running back to Kent and Sain. I seriously began to think that Lyn has the charisma to attract these people together. But let's put the army recruitment for a second, we still have a battle to fight. When we finally reached the place where we split, the battle was still ongoing. By the minutes that we have passed, it seemed to grow more intense. Kent and Sain were both holding their grounds, but I can tell that they are almost at their limits. On the other hand, the bandits' number seemed limitless. It's just a matter of time now for them to break through the cavaliers' line of defense.

"Milady, you're back!", Kent shouted while fending off a brute charging through the hole.

"About time, we could use some help here!", Sain added, "They just keep coming! And now they're about to climb the wall!"

Okay, so now we need to hit hard and fast. I quickly gathered Lyn, Wil, and Florina around and outlined my plan.

"So we've got an archer and a Pegasus knight… Okay, Florina, why don't you let Wil ride on your Pegasus and have him rain down some projectiles? That should be able to break their concentrated formation and push them back for quite a bit. Lyn will then join Kent and Sain to round up the remaining bandits."

But apparently what I said was not in the best interest of everyone. Florina looked at Wil and said nervously,

"Um, take him… on my Pegasus? Uh, I… I…", she stammered.

Lyn patted her head and explained the source of her uneasiness. "Florina has always been comfortable around men. I don't think it's wise to let Wil ride with her, frankly."

Hmm, time for Plan B, then. I picked up a twig from the ground and drew the outline of our current position. "Okay, so we have these walls surrounding us. The x marks the spot on which we are now." I drew two perpendicular lines and an x in the middle. "Kent and Sain are situated on the hole here…" I put a big dot on one of the line. "And enemies are coming from the front." I sketched an arrow, marking the direction from which the enemies are coming. "But enemy reinforcements might be coming from the other wall as well. So, Wil", I added another arrow and looked up at the archer, "Your job is to shoot down whoever is climbing or trying to break the wall. Just pay attention to their grunts to make out their positions." The marksman nodded apprehensively and I turned to the girls. "Lyn and Florina, your job is to finish the enemy leader. Then hopefully the rest of the enemy ranks will scatter. Florina, can you carry Lyn to the other side of the wall with your Pegasus?"

"Um.. I'll try…", she murmured.

I turned to Lyn. She looked back at me with an austere expression, ready for action.

"Be careful. If things get too dangerous, just get out of there, both of you.", I said to her.

They both got up on the winged steed and it kicked the ground, soaring high to the sky. In a matter of seconds, they're already out of sight, on the other side of the wall. _Well that's the best we can do_, I thought to myself. There's nothing I can do to aid them directly this time. Five minutes… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… ten minutes have passed. Why is it taking so long? Wil has managed to shoot down numerous enemies that tries to climb the walls, leaving no one left to try to. Kent and Sain, despite their visible exhaustion, keep engaging the enemies from the other side of the wall opening._ But what about Florina? What about Lyn? All I could do is just to sit and observe while my friends are putting their lives on the line. This is…_

I couldn't finish the line, as a cry was heard from the other side of the wall all of a sudden. It was too hard to make out what the crowd's shouting, but one thing soon became clear: the bandit has begun their retreat. They have lost their will to continue fighting. Kent and Sain slumped on the ground, unable to hold back their fatigue anymore. I ignored them. Instead, I dashed towards the other side of the wall; my mind filled with her, and only her. Lyn. I didn't have to look hard, for there she is, standing on top of the vanquished leader of the bandits. She was victorious. Though covered in wounds and beat up, she smiled at us… at me, and I found myself couldn't help but smile back at her.

* * *

At night, we were back at the village. Drinking. Celebrating. The band of travelers had suddenly become the people's heroes, driving away the ruthless gang of bandits, protecting the villagers. As if the gloomy atmosphere earlier in the day has never existed, all are joined in laughter, songs, and wine. Oh, speaking about party, I witnessed something interesting earlier…

**_An hour earlier…_**

"Ahh, this is great!", Sain grunted appreciatively, swinging his mug. "I never knew there exists a beer this good in this part of the world!"

"Sain! Behave!", Kent scolds him, apparently going over this knight-must-be-honorable thing all over again. His partner only waves a dismissive hand.

"Kent, why be so glum? This is party, dude! Live up a little! Have fun, grab some wine, do a little dancing, make sexist jokes, its all good, dude!"

"Yeah, of course", Wil says, joining the conversation. "We've had our hard-earned victory today. A little celebration wouldn't hurt, don't you think? Speaking of which, this wine is also good."

I'm inclined to agree. I don't expect they have a wine of this quality in these remote regions, let alone one that is frequently invaded by brigands. Kent, however, didn't say anything but simply shook his head. We have more and more of our fill of alcohol until I realize something's missing.

"Speaking of which, did you see the girls?", I ask. I look over shoulders for them and spot them among the crowd. Apparently, they've been looking for us as well. "Hey Lyn, Florina, come and join us!", I shouted to the girls, indicating the table Kent, Sain, Wil, and I were sitting.

"Coming!", Lyn called back, carrying a tray that is topped with food and cups. She and Florina joined the table and set themselves down between me and Sain. I looked at what's on her plate and saw, erm, a large… roasted chicken [2]? Seems a bit much for one person to finish.

"Wow chicken!", Sain says, extending a hand to take some of the meat. Before he could even touch it, however, a swift slap from Lyn has intercepted it.

"Sain, this is MY chicken! You go get one yourself if you want it so badly!", she snarled. All of us on the table could not believe what we saw and heard. _You mean she's going to finish that by herself?_ It would appear that the answer is yes. She began tearing off the chicken's meat and started to chomp it down ravenously. Heck, she didn't even bother to use utensils. I took a glance around the table. Wil and Sain looked as if they had seen an apparition. Florina looked scared, her body shivering. And Kent looked as if he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out as if stuck inside his throat. As a result, the only thing we could hear from him was incomprehensible gurgles. In no time, one large chicken was finished. Laying her back on her chair and gulping down her glass of water, the female swordsman wheezed, satisfied.

"Phew! That was great! Are you guys not eating?"

Yeah right, Lyn. As if we could after seeing you like that. I wonder how she can stay slim after all this time with that kind of diet. Days of iron rations along the journey must have awakened her inner beast.

"No, we're content with the drinks", I said, "They serve good alcohol here. Would you like to try some?"

"Eh, no thanks, I'm fine."

I turned to the other girl. "How about you, Florina?"

"H-huh? Um, no, I…"

All of a sudden, Sain grinned maliciously. It is scary how drastic his expression change is, as if he's a rat with leeway since the cat is absent.

"Come on, one sip wouldn't hurt!", he said, flinging his arm across her shoulder. Florina wiggled and looked at Lyn for help, but alas, she was incapacitated from a full stomach. With me and Wil encouraging (Kent is still muttering incomprehensibly to himself), the small Pegasus knight didn't have a choice but to take the drink. _One sip… there she goes. Two sips… oh, this is getting interesting. Three… what will happen now?_ On the third sip, as if her switch has been flipped off, she apparently lost consciousness and limps away, leaning her head upon Lyn's shoulder. I smirked_. Now gentlemen, we have two very cute girls limping over here, blacked out. If you were me, what would you do?_ I think the answer is pretty obvious_._ Sain let out a sigh, however, unable to appreciate this beautiful opportunity.

**_At present…_**

I had carried Lyn over to a room and laid her on a bed. Well, she must have been exhausted. Sorry, but I guess there's no fun for us tonight; it goes against my moral codes to assault a woman in this predicament. I laid a blanket over her and whispered a good night to her ear. Seeing her peaceful sleeping face somehow gave me comfort over the hardships.

"Well, if it isn't Young Master Shu... I never expected to find you here with this band of mongrel."

What! Who's there! I reached for my dagger and threw it out of reflex towards the direction of the voice. Did it do it? No, I don't think so since I heard a flutter of clothes moving away from the house. I was about to chase him away when I realized Lyn is going to be left alone, defenseless. Damn! If I didn't chase him now, there would be no other chance to catch him. It was then my mind spoke to me.

_Do you believe, for a second, that Lyn is truly defenseless?_ That's… that's right. I've seen her fight numerous times. She's not a damsel in distress. She's a strong warrior. Petty thing such as drowsiness wouldn't be much of a handicap for her.

"_Sorry Lyn, I'll be back soon."_

The darkness really makes it hard to make out his trail. I persisted and followed the footsteps he'd left, until I was inside a small forest behind the village. It was where his trail vanished, but one thing is clear. He's still here.

"Show yourself!", I bellowed to the trees.

It didn't take long. The assailant appeared out of nowhere from behind me, letting out a grim laugh. His face was hidden within the black hooded robe he wore. I pointed a knife towards him and demanded,

"Who are you?"

He let out another snicker and finally spoke.

"Young Master Shu… So we meet again. Or… do you prefer to call yourself Mark now?"

I could feel my eyes widen, cold sweat dripping out of my chin. That mocking voice… It can't be…

"Han!", I snarled.

"Oh, believe me, I was just passing through. I meant no enmity, although,", he said, noticing my dagger point coming closer to his throat, "you don't seem to be convinced, I see."

"Of course", I spat, "as if I'd ever believe a man who's willing to step at his own family's corpse with cold blood."

"You must know this… Mark", he continued to speak with a purposefully stretched voice, "I consider you a friend. We've been through hardships together, haven't we?"

I didn't say anything. Or more like, I had so many counters over that statement that I could not decide which one to use. He then reeled on,

"I know why you'd left us… Why you'd turn yourself a traitor to the clan. But that's all past now. They believe you are dead, and I have no reason to tell them otherwise. After all, I'm quite fond of you, you know."

This bastard is pissing me off with his snake tongue.

"What are you trying to insinuate! ?"

"Oh, I am merely stating that as long as you don't cross path with the Fang, with us, once again, you'll be safe. You… and your companions."

I was about to let out another curse when I heard a distinct footstep. Lyn!

"Oh, she's here… the Caelin heiress, is she not?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

Han turned on the spot. I quickly brought my dagger against his neck, ignoring his previous warning just now. But the blade never reaches anything, for he has disappeared as mysteriously as he has appeared. A whisper was left in his place.

_"Mark... you seem to have lost the control over your composure. Too much exposure from the Sacaean mongrel, I suppose. That would not be good. Not in the long run."_

I cursed to myself. Lyn has come after me, and in worst case scenario, I might have involved her and everyone else.

"Mark! What happened? Who's there with you?", she said, panting.

"It's… nothing." My naught and sorrowful voice echoes through the woods, accentuating how cold this night has become...

_I'm sorry, Lyn. _

_I'm truly… sorry._

_

* * *

_

Footnote(s):

[1] BS = bullshit.

[2] Whole roasted chicken!

End note: Okay, chapter 4 is finally up now! I haven't done much editing myself since I've been so busy, but I hope you'd enjoy it! So, the new guy Han mentions about "the Fang". It should be pretty obvious already of what it's all about... and more of Mark's history and link to the Fang will be revealed in the future. Again, please read and review!

Edit: Another lesson has been learned. Apparently the system wouldn't let me put in ! and ? together, so there might be some awkward punctuations here and there in this chapter. I apologize for the inconvenience.


	5. Chapter 4: Of Blood And Pride

**Chapter 4**

**Of Blood And Pride**

"What happened? Who were you talking with?", Lyn panted, her ragged breath echoing in the silent forest. "Mark?"

"It was… nothing. Just a bad dream. I sleepwalked, you see? I'm sorry to have awakened you."

I turned and grinned at her. It was then our eyes met. Even with her still drowsy, I could feel her eyes pierce through mine. Those clear blue eyes… and that pure face… Just looking at her made me feel like an open book; easily readable. It took me almost took me all the mental strength I could muster in order to not look away from her. For a minute or so, we just stared at each other, not saying anything.

"It's late", I finally broke the silence, "we should get back before we catch a cold".

I turned to walk past her. Then all of a sudden, she grabbed my right hand. I looked at her, wondering what was it about. She then reached her sash and pulled a small object from underneath it.

"Here", she said, squeezing my hand. I could feel the thing she took pressing against my palm. When she finally let go, on it, I see an unfamiliar small wooden object. It looks like an ornament of some sort.

"It's a reed pipe. We Sacaeans often blow it when we feel upset… or lonely. When the sound echoes through the plain, it reminds us that we are not alone. And that there's always someone that shares our pain, our burden..."

Both our eyes met again.

"You know, princess, with you around, I'm under the impression of slowly turning into a Sacaean", I finally said.

"Is that a compliment?", she said, half annoyed, half amused.

We both snorted and laughed. The sorrow I felt had dissipated as if it were a lie.

* * *

Three days have passed since then, and we've crossed Lycia's borders. There was no news about the Fang ever since that night, so I'm assuming Han had kept his words. As for now, it should take us another ten days of ride if we go directly to Caelin according to Kent, but we decided to take a detour. To Araphen. The second biggest city in Lycia, next to Ostia. Or so I've heard.

"So, why Araphen?", I asked the red armored knight.

"The Marquees of Araphen and Lord Hausen were close friends. Thanks to that, Caelin and Araphen have enjoyed sturdy friendship for years. He used to grant whatever aid he could provide when we ask, so this time we decided to seek his help as well."

"Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead, eh?", Sain meddled in.

Speaking of smooth, we have found ourselves yet more companions about two days ago. They were a fighter, a mage, and a cleric; such invaluable additions to our band. We met the beefy brunette fighter, Dorcas, when we were spending a night at an abandoned castle. He was initially on our enemy's side, but suffered a change of heart after he learned that his wife, Natalie, is under our protection inside the castle.

It was truly out of a coincidence. They were on their way to Ostia when they got caught in our mess with the Ganelon Bandits, the gang of ragtags that we drove away three days ago on Taliver Mountain. Erk, the mage, was a clean and studious person with violet hair and eyes. Apparently he had agreed to become the escort of the cleric for a sum of money. The cleric in question, on the other hand, was the noisiest being on all of Elibe I've ever met. Her name was Serra, and she had pink hair and blue eyes. Appearance wise, she's not bad, really. If only she could stop her lips from moving every five seconds, she would make a fine noblewoman. I would feel sorry for Erk if only he's not so gloomy himself. I personally think those two would make an excellent pair.

Soon, the city of Araphen is in sight. It was truly a marvelous sight, its architecture being very different from Bulgar and other cities we've dropped by in Sacae. Still, the looks couldn't save the smell; it still stank of crime and social discrepancy. Kent has rushed ahead of us to inform the Marquees of our arrival. In the meantime, I figured we'd best look around the city to kill some time. And as per usual, Sain quickly proclaimed he's going to see the town ladies.

"Lycia at last! It's been a long time. Tonight, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty. Ah, yes... Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul!"

He was about to bustle off when someone tugged his hand.

"Now hold on a couple moment, sir knight!" It's Serra. A mischievous grin spreads across her face. "Would you be so kind to accompany the beautiful young lady here? She believes she will need your… ah, gentlemanly assistance!"

I don't like the look of this. Sain, being a bloody muttonhead, accepts with an exaggerated enthusiasm. "Why, of course, my lady! I am yours to command!"

Off they go. Erk snorts and turns to the opposite direction from where the knight and the cleric headed to. "I'm off to buy some books. There's no need to accompany me", he blurted before any of us could ask.

"I suppose we'll see you at the castle, then?", I said. He doesn't say anything but simply leaves.

"I'm going to buy something for Natalie as well", Dorcas added. I shrugged.

"Um, I…", a murmur comes behind me. I see the little Pegasus knight is trying to speak her mind, but as usual, her words are caught between her throat and tongue.

"What is it, Florina?"

"I… I'd like to buy some equipment… and food for Huey as well. So…"

"I know, why don't I go with you? I need to get some arrows as well.", Wil insinuated. I personally don't think that's a good idea. The lady might not take kindly towards men, even more so if we take what happened at the party into account. But the archer looks too full of energy to be stopped. Seeing that fact, Lyn somehow nodded an encouragement for Florina to go with Wil. So that leaves only me and Lyn.

"It never appeared to me that you fancy being in my company so much, Princess", I teased her.

"Oh, shut up", she hissed. We then proceed to walk towards the downtown direction... only to find our path blocked by a gang of rogues. All of a sudden, one of them brandished his sword and pointed it at Lyn.

"You! You're Lyndis, aren't you?", he barked.

"And what if I am?", she snarled, unsheathing her own.

"No questions! Prepare yourself!"

The assailant then charges forward, but he never reaches Lyn for in a flash, an arrow has landed on his back, piercing straight to his chest. He lets out a final groan and fell to the ground, dead. We looked for the source of the arrow. There, behind the marauders was a man riding on a horse, bow held aloof.

"Damn!" They scattered and ran. Whoever that man on the horse is, he looked strong enough to have forced a gang of assassins to flee the scene.

"Lady Lyndis!", a shout coming from behind us. The red knight who went on to the castle earlier has come back. "Lady Lyndis, are you alright?"

"I… this man saved me."

We looked at the man. He seemed to be of Sacaean descent, wearing a traditional tunic and long trousers, topped with a bandana on his head. I proceed to greet him.

"Quite the performance", I extended a hand, "I thank you for saving us."

He neither took my hand nor replied, but simply stared at us with a stiff face. After half a minute or so, he decides that he holds no interest on us and turns on the spot, preparing to take his leave.

"Wait!", Lyn called, "Why did you help me?"

"I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken", he responded in a flat tone.

"No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain."

He turns to face Lyn, seemingly astonished at the mention "Lorca".

"The Lorca? There were survivors?", a statement which Lyn nodded to. "Then you should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved", he continued in the same cold manner from before.

"You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?". Lyn managed to say all that in one breath. The fact that she is seeing and talking to another Sacaean in this place seems to have made her ecstatic.

"The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

"I see... All right then, we'll help you."

I did not expect such a spontaneous proposal. Even the Sacaean rider seemed surprised.

"Why?", he asked.

"These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can..." She turned to me. "Mark?"

"I have no qualms. Right now, we have to rescue the Marquees if we are to seek an audience with him. This might just be the most prudent decision."

So that's settled. We made haste to the castle for every second we waste might mean a minute of earlier end to the marquees' life.

* * *

When we arrive in front of the castle, everyone else is already gathered. Lyn briefly introduced Rath (who wears the same disinterested face as usual) to the rest of our group. This bloke will be difficult to get along with. I'm pretty sure they are thinking the same. Speak of the devil, he approaches me this time.

"So, you're the leader of this group?"

"No, Lyn is our leader. I'm the tactician, who else?", I said.

"Tactician?". He pondered the meaning of the word with a skeptical expression.

I scratched my head. "I suppose I could tell you but… wouldn't you rather see for yourself?"

He gave me a stiff nod and took a step back.

"So, what's the situation?", I asked Kent.

"We've got the main gate blocked and other entries guarded. About 20 men are in the vicinity, mostly archers. I suppose more are waiting inside. It will not be easy to break through."

I pulled a spyglass from my sack and observed the terrain. It's tightly guarded everywhere, alright. We could try breaking through, though it would risk quite a number of casualties from our side. Such unnecessary losses are out from my book.

"Mark, maybe we can try the tactic we used from before", Lyn insinuated, "Florina and I could try breaking in and enter the castle from the top. This way, we don't have to worry about breaking through the doors."

"Interesting observation, Princess, but I'm afraid we cannot employ that strategy here. The archers are overcrowding windows and roofs. They'll be on to you like ants on sugar."

"So what are you suggesting, then?", she shot back at me.

"I have an idea", a voice came from behind her.

Apparently the nomad had decided to voice his thought. "There is an underground tunnel leading to the throne room inside the castle. If we could just ensure the Marquees' safety, my men could proceed to sweep the castle."

"Brilliant", I said, "let us proceed, then."

The nomad led us to the barracks. When we arrive, however, it looks like one more obstacle had decided to prevent us from going further. The door to the underground pass, it's locked. Just as I was about to curse, a shade of crimson came descending from the barrack's roof. We spontaneously readied our arms, but the figure in red held his hand high in a gesture of surrender. A closer look revealed that he is a young man with fair build and clear brown hair. He didn't seem like an enemy, although I must say his simple appearance doesn't make him less shady in this situation.

"Peace! I meant no harm. I simply overheard your conversation and found it fascinating. I would like to join the fun if you allow me to."

"Who are you?", Lyn demanded.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Would you like to buy my services?"

Lyn flatly refuses. "I've no need for a thief."

"I beg to differ, Lyn", I cut in; "we will need him and his crafty fingers to open the door if we are to reach the Marquees on time."

"Well said!", he spouted cheerily, clasping his hands. "I knew you were the one with deeper insights in these matters!"

Lyn was still somewhat reluctant to accept the rogue's proposal. I gave her an assuring nod and turned to face him once again.

"Name your price."

"Five thousand gold upfront.", he replied, grinning.

"One thousand upfront. I will pay the rest after I've got a firm evaluation on your performance". I handed him a bag of coins from my sash.

"Deal!", he snatched the coin bag and stowed it beneath his cloak.

"One more question", Lyn said, "why did you ally yourself with us?"

"Hm? I have been watching the whole situation from up above. Your group looked like a lot more fun than a gang of dead guys. Pretty simple, really."

With that said, he started to work his nimble fingers on the locked passage.

"Alright, we'll finish it in a jiffy…"

* * *

Rounding up those effing marauders took faster than I had expected. Using the underground passage as leverage, we and the Araphenian forces tore through the castle's perimeter like hot knife through butter. Seizing the castle was done in matters of minutes. Finding the marquees, however, was a bit… problematic. He's holed up in his throne room after all these times, hiding himself inside a hidden space beneath the throne. Very clever, I'd give him that. Letting his subordinates do all the dirty work, a typical bourgeoisie's behavior.

Well at least, his honorable here had "kindly" granted us immediate audience. Kent introduced us to the Marquees, who took immediate interest in Lyn. He told the rest of us, including Rath, to leave so he could have a private conversation with her. Only Kent, Sain, and I requested to stay behind to ensure that everything's well. The Count begrudgingly accepted and began to address her. The words that came out of his lips, however, contained no hint of kindness or hospitality at all.

"Now... Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren."

"That's exactly right. Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute", the old man continued in an increasingly arrogant manner.

Lyn gulped nervously. "M-my apologies..."

The Count ignored her. "When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... Now I've a change of heart. I withdraw my offer."

_Bah, forget it. I knew we couldn't expect much from this useless old wanker_. Kent tried to protest,

"Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!"

He turned to face the red knight and shot him an icy look. "Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What... What do you mean?"

"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae!", he spat. _This impertinent old fool has crossed the line_.

The distress on Lyn's face was soon replaced by a look of rage. "…What!", she hissed, her voice quiet and deadly.

"As expected from a Sacaean savage, you know no manners at all. Listen up, you foolish girl. I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive at all to meet you. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquees!"

Sain's patience is at its limit. He tried to charge ahead, seemingly wanted to throttle the Marquees. I stopped him, barring his path with a hand and shook my head.

Lyn's eyes met the Marquees'. Her voice was as cold as ice when she spoke. "I understand. Kent, Sain, we take our leave at once."

She turned her back on the Marquees, and shot him one last scathing look before storming out of the room.

"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage!"

The knights and I followed suit and stepped outside. Before we could reach the door, however,

"You! The tactician! I want to speak to you!"

I turned to face the Marquees once again and nodded at Kent and Sain, hinting them to go ahead and leave us alone. When they're finally out of sight, I took steps forward and addressed him.

"What is it, milord? I believe you're done with the audience, are you not? You have dismissed the Lady I serve, and such I see little meaning to our conversation right now."

He let out an incredulous laugh.

"Yes, I'm indeed done with the little nomadic brat, but I just saw something in you. Something that interests me."

The old man took several steps ahead as well until he was only inches from me. He brought his face closer towards my chest points at the insignia on the button I wear at my coat.

"This symbol… this is the mark of Bernese nobility, am I not right?"

I didn't say anything and kept an impassive face.

"Were you used to work for one of them? And they could not realize your value, so that you have to be tattered? That you have to survive by associating with that Sacaean lowlife, begging her mercy for a piece of bread? My good man, you could do so much better under me."

I still but simply stared at him. He reeled on,

"Rath has told me of your abilities, about your keen instinct and intellect. It's such a waste of talent to see you…like this. Well? I could prepare the necessary arrangements with immediate effect. You will have an appropriate rank under my hierarchy."

As soon as he finished his propositions, I scoffed.

"Your mistakes are twofold, I'm afraid. You sprung your trap without seeing if the game you hunted was the one you'd snare. I never worked for the nobles, nor do I pledge my loyalty to Lyndis simply out of necessity."

I turned my back at him as he shouted, "This is preposterous! Why would YOU pledge your allegiance to that good-for-nothing nomadic mongrel in the first place? You…"

He seemed to be at loss for words in his utter indignant and unbelieving state. I stopped at my track, a foot away from the door.

"I do have a parting query, Count Araphen. If you had treated people around you as if they're nothing but your footstools, how long do you expect your reign to last?"

I swung the door open, revealing a standing Rath.

"Food for thought!", I said, smirking.

* * *

When I walked out of the castle, I see they're still here.

"… I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account", the red knight said to Lyn with an apologetic expression.

Lyn, on the other hand, seemed to have regained her composure a little. "Is that so? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that... Hold your head up and be proud."

As I approached them, they looked up and hurried to me. So many untold questions were on their faces. Lyn was the first one to ask.

"So, how did it go? What did the Marquees say?"

"Just a simple old man's rambling, I'd say", I answered coolly, "He asked me whether I would leave you and serve under him."

"And what was your response?", Kent said.

I grinned. "Hasn't the fact that I'm here make it obvious enough?"

We all joined in laughter. I winked to Lyn and she seemed flustered. Our merriment had to be abruptly stopped, however, as the nomadic captain, Rath, had come out from the castle and came to as well. He didn't seem as if he were just going to bide us farewell; the things he had taken with him, it looks like he's about to go for a long journey.

"Rath! What is it? Why are you—", Lyn shrieked, surprised.

"I overheard the marquess talking to him", he said in a dark voice, nodding towards me. "He has gone too far by stepping on our national dignity. I have ceased my term of service under him. Lyn of the Lorca... Proud daugther of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

"Really? Oh, thank you!", she said in apparent delight.

"And this...", Rath reached for the satchel on his horse and pulled out a pouch. "I want you to take it". The pouch was big and seemed to contain money.

"This is... Gold! It's too much. I can't accept it!"

"I have no need for it. And if it will help you..."

"But…"

"I cannot take back something once offered."

"Rath… I thank you. But could you please give it to Matthew? He, after all, helped us greatly with his services."

She nodded to the thief who was getting all jumpy at the mention of money. Rath then dropped the pouch near Matthew's leg, who quickly yanked it and beamed.

"Gee… thanks!"

"So you're leaving now?", Lyn asked.

The thief paused, seemingly deep in thought. After a while, he grinned to Lyn once more. "Nah, I decided I'd stay a bit longer. Seems like exciting things would happen if I stick around you guys… and I'm especially interested in you."

He was pointing at me.

* * *

Footnote(s):

[1]It's the line where Mark refutes the marquees' argument that Mark'd be better off serving him. So basically Mark is referring to the fact that the marquees' proposition is utter bullshit for him. He implies that he is simply far more than what the old man could afford, because of the reasons he gave later.

End note: Okay, so chapter 4 is up! You might have noticed I skipped chapter 4 and 5 in the game. Sorry Dorcas, Erk, and Serra fans, but I saw that those chapters are of little importance to the plot points I intend to emphasize on. Anyways, please read and review! It's from your reviews that I find the will to go on. :D


	6. Interlude 1: Truth or Lies

**Interlude 1**

**The Thief's Truth and The Gentleman's Lies**

_Now this is interesting._ The thought slowly crept to my mind as I was alone in my room, reading The Book under the dim light of the candle. We had decided to stay in an inn for tonight, and it's now past midnight. _What could a measly thief find fascinating in me_? Then again, is he really a simple thief? The line I came across as I was reading only added to my uneasiness.

"_Never will those who wage war tire of deception."_

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened. How curious… The thief himself had come to find me.

"Good evening, Master Mark!", he said, beaming.

"Good evening", I smiled back, "seems a tad late for a visit, isn't it?"

"Oh, pardon me. It's just that I wanted to ensure… ah, privacy, in our little conversation", he said cheerily. "Would you mind if we talk outside?"

"Not at all", I said, getting up from my chair. We both walked out the in, the chill of the night wind greeted us when we opened the door. It was on the back side of an alley that he turned to face me, indicating that it was indeed… private.

"Now, Matthew, what is it do you wish to discuss?"

He grinned again, but this time, it was filled with mischief.

"I think it should be you who have something tell me, _Lord_ Mark."

I could feel the smile slowly seeping out of my face. When I spoke, I couldn't believe how dark my voice had become. It's as if someone else's voice were coming through my throat. My hand unconsciously moved to the blade concealed in my doublet.

"How much do you really know?"

He replied in the same cheeky manner.

"Oh, nothing much, really. The marquees' words did not give much away."

_So he was eavesdropping our conversation from earlier. _

"Your impeccable disposition, however, reveal much more", he reeled on, "that elegant and businesslike demeanor have classified you as a person of high-caste upbringing. A nobleman of some sort, perhaps? Another thing is that insignia you wear close to your heart over there. A mark of Bernese nobility."

He pointed to the emblem on my coat. "That's right. The marquees wasn't entirely wrong. You did not work for the nobles. You ARE the noble. As for what kind of noble, and what family you really are from, I had yet to figure out about it."

I smirked. So he was _not _an ordinary thief, after all. After regaining my composure, I became sure that he meant no enmity in the unfolding of those analyses of his. Moving my hand away from the concealed dagger, I smiled and applauded him. "Very clever. It would appear I have underestimated you."

I moved closer so that my face was only inches from his. "The same could be said for you, however. You hide yourself behind the façade of a measly thief. Who you _really_ are is of course another matter entirely. Judging by your accent, you're of true Lycian heritage. And you have experiences in dealing with nobles and commoners alike. The not inconsiderable deductive reasoning capabilities you just showed me, combined with your shady figure indicate that you are an intelligence gatherer. A spy of some sort. Now the only mystery here is… _who do you work for_?"

We exchanged stares for a brief moment. And in that exchange, I could feel him losing his composure, even if it's just a little. The cheeky and cheery expression he had were now replaced with a stern look. "I work for Ostia. For Lord Uther the Marquees", he said in a grave voice, "he had dispatched me to find the roots of the potential uprising in Caelin due to a shift in power, and to prevent it whenever chance presents itself."

_There it is. The truth_. I stepped back. "Then your concern at me is misplaced."

"Huh?"

"I've neither affiliation with Lundgren nor intention to aid him at all. Lyndis was, and still is, the reason why I ventured along with this group in the first place. I intend to see how the story unfolds, just like what a self-respecting gentleman would do."

I walked away, leaving him in the alley with the following final words: "Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice."

* * *

End note: So I guess that reveals a little about Mark's history, but I've got a strange feeling that he's got the tendency to become like Gary Stu. So what do you all think thus far? If so, please let me know. Wouldn't want it to see it happen, would we?


	7. Chapter 5:  A Falling Out

**Chapter 5**

**A Falling Out**

A few days have passed since we left Araphen. According to Kent, the town in which we are now is Kathelet. In about ten days ride we would reach Castle Caelin, assuming we continue riding at the current pace. The place itself is modest, one's average town with few points of interest, save for some vendors and an armoury, which is a definite first stopping place. The battles that we fought have inflicted some wear and tear, if not break, on our weapons. The only exception is Lyn's Mani Katti, which stands still on perfection. Flawless, without even a hint of rust or scratches.

After we've gathered the blades and tomes necessary for our journey, I paid them using a red gem we had "found" in Castle Araphen, thanks to Matthew's nimble fingers. On the subject of that thief, he's the same cheery, happy-go-lucky as before. It's as if that night's conversation never happened. He would cling to me as much as he would to other members, especially Lyn. Considering his role as an Ostian spy, I would say that kind of behaviour is to be expected. But that's the least of my concern now, as long as he understands that we're on the same side, and that my privacy is not something he could toy with.

Now that we're done with the purchase, we were about to step out of the armoury when a boy, about the age of 14, busted through the front door, toppling himself over Dorcas' towering body.

"Ouch!", the boy groaned, rubbing his bottom as he'd fall flat on it. On a closer look, this boy has a very unusual facial feature: teal hair and amaranth eyes. Not to mention his snow-like pale, white skin. In my 24 years of lifetime and not inconsiderable traveling experience, never had I encountered people with such physical traits before. But what interests me more is his behaviour. Instead of running off after bumping into someone like Dorcas, he grabbed the fighter's shirt and yanked it, pleading with a desperate voice.

"Hey Mister! Are you mercenaries? Please, I need help!"

Lyn approaches the boy and tries to calm him down.

"Calm down! Can you tell us what happened?"

The boy turns to Lyn. He is practically speaking between sobs right now.

"My sister… Ninian… Some men have abducted her…! I don't know what I'll do without her… So please, I beg you, please rescue her!"

Kent moves to Lyn's side as well. "Milady Lyndis! We do not have time for this! If the marquees really is ill and abed, we have to proceed to Castle Caelin as soon as possible!"

Lyn does not respond, but simply stares quietly at the boy. After a minute or so, she got up, and,

"Kent… I… I want to help this child."

"But Milady…!"

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home! I want to help him!"

"Hold up."

I stepped between them.

"Boy, can you tell us who kidnapped your sister?"

The kid looks up at me. "I don't know… they wear black hoods and robes, so I cannot make out their faces. But I heard they refer to themselves as 'Black Fang'."

I could feel my body temperature dropping. The air in the room seems colder all of a sudden. When I speak, my voice is gravely.

"Everyone… could you please leave me and Lyn alone? I need to discuss something with her. You too, kid", I added, noticing that he is still intent on clinging to us regarding this matter.

At first, they do not seem to understand what's it all about. But they step out of the room, nevertheless. Even the store owner retreated to the back side of his shop, closing the counter door behind him.

When I'm quite sure it's private enough for what I'm going to say, I looked at Lyn. Both our eyes meet, and the situation becomes sterner seconds by seconds.

"Lyn, I agree with Kent on this matter. You should not…"

"But this is concerning people's lives, Mark! Do you think we should just pass by when people are running to us for help?"

I sighed. "The best intentions often invite the worst kind of troubles. I don't see the point of risking our lives for a boy we barely know…"

"So you're saying we should just leave a helpless boy alone?"

"My point exactly."

"Then why would you help me? Why would you risk your life for me, traveling with me so far?"

"This and that are different. I simply did what I had to do, what I wanted to do. You saved my life, so I intend to defend yours in return."

"So can't you consider this as a kind of your repayment for me? Can you not help this boy, for my sake?"

Lyn's voice has gone up another notch. She's almost shouting now, and I can see her persistence. She will not be talked down. Nevertheless,

"I could not allow that. You don't know what you're dealing with. The Black Fang is more than what we could handle. We would be delivering our lives to their jaws if we decide to aid that boy."

"What do you mean?"

"The Black Fang", I said, turning my gaze from her, "is a notorious band of assassins. They do all kinds of crimes in the name of their justice. Stealing. Abducting. Killing. Even the assassinations of high-ranked nobles and government officials. And no government even had the backbone to deal with them directly."

A silence falls between us. I hope that she would understand this time. However,

"I get it. You're just a coward", she hissed.

"What?"

"You're just a coward! You hide behind the façade of your so-called "keen strategic intellect", using people as tools for your own convenience! And drop them at the first sign of trouble! I'll tell you what, Mr. I-know-what's-best-for-you, I will help that boy, whether you like it or not!"

I could not understand what's happening. Why she insists to play saint, helping people whenever opportunity presents. About how it leads us to bigger and bigger trouble every time. But what's more, I cannot comprehend where this indignation comes from. Right now, I feel an intense burning at my chest, directing all the hatred from every bit of my cells towards the woman in front of me. The woman who I am supposed to protect. The woman who I trusted above all else. And before I could stop myself, I have already said it. The final words.

"Then go. I will not stop you anymore. You and I are finished, and you're free to do whatever you want."

She looks as if she could not believe what I've just said. But she still nodded. And without uttering any single words, she stormed past me, and slamming the door behind me. She had left me, and now I stand alone here in the darkness, free to relive the unthinkable, irreversible act I've just committed…


	8. Chapter 6: Friends

**Chapter 6**

**Friends**

The sky has turned dark. How many hours has it been since we had separated ways? I don't think it matters anymore for the only thing I had in mind was to catch up with Lyn and the gang, and ensure their safety. It wasn't easy to make out the hideout; the Black Fang really has a flair for keeping things hidden. Their hideout, for one. As I go down the stairs, dark and sinister with only torches to light the way, I noticed some of the Black Fang members scattered around. Incapacitated. I crouch over one of them and examine his wounds. Did Lyn or anyone else do this? Judging how the wounds weren't fatal, it's likely.

"…. Help… me…"

I looked up. One of the Black Fang warriors is slowly crawling towards my direction, mortally wounded.

"What happened? Who did this to you?", I hurried to him.

"The gang of mercenary… They've broken through here...and… beaten us. Hurry… we must recapture the kids…"

"I see. Then…"

I brandished a knife and slit his throat. With a suppressed gurgle, he fell to the ground and died.

"My apologies, but I couldn't allow any witnesses to exist. And as for you…"

I walked towards the rest of the Black Fang; the bloody knife on my hand.

* * *

It's finished as soon as it began; they lay motionless on the cold stone floor, lifeless. Having dispatched of the potential "trouble", I can now solely concentrate on locating the party.

*Whoosh!*

No sooner than when I had finished the train of thoughts, two fireballs darted past me and reduced the corpses to ashes. Had I not dodged in the nick of time, I would've met the same end… if not worse. Before I could even catch my breath, the next things I heard are subtle footsteps and chants. It would appear the mage is still intent on finishing me off.

_If you insist, then…_

I grabbed a dirk from beneath my cloak and fling it towards his silhouette. The knife didn't manage to find its mark but it was a sufficient focus-breaker; the moment he double took, I dashed towards him, grabbed his shoulder, and launched a light blow to his diaphragm. He spouted a light groan; I didn't give him a chance to take his breath and quickly flung my free hand around his neck and locked him in a strangle. He gasped for air and struggled to break free, but it was futile. Intent on keeping him conscious for a little longer, I loosened my grip on his neck. It was then he managed to let out a voice,

"_Let me go, you bastard!"_

A familiar voice. One that belonged to…

"Erk?"

"… _Mark?", _he replied in the same confusion that I had, only that his voice sounds like a chicken about to be butchered_. _Realizing my mistake, I released him at once. I still can't see his face though I imagine it's still blue from the lack of air. At this situation, the first thing one would ask is forgiveness, but more urgent matters were pressing. I grabbed his shoulders instead and shook it.

"Where are the others? Where's Lyn?"

"*cough* They must be nearby… *cough*… We've just swept through the rooms to find the girl's stolen bracelet… *cough cough* Lady Lyndis just headed southwest, when I last saw her…"

Not wasting any more time, I left the roughed and bedazzled Erk to chase after Lyn. I might have heard an "insolent bastard" coming from behind my back, though.

* * *

Minutes that felt like hours passed, but still no sign of Lyn or even her shadow. Oh, I met Serra and Sain on the way, only that our reunion lacked the level of enthusiasm it should've had. At the very least, they were alive and well and that will suffice for the moment. I kept running until I've finally arrived in front of a room… with steel doors.

_This one looks a little different from the others._

I cautiously reached for the handle and opened it slowly. The first thing I saw inside was…

"Lyn!"

There she was, lying out cold. Unimaginable fears skipped through my heart when I rushed to her. She was hardly breathing, and her temperature was rising beyond normal. Could this be… poison? I hastily reached for the pouch hanging around my belt and pulled an antidote from inside it. While holding her steady, I forced the wax sealing the cork open and dripped some of its contents into her mouth, slowly, but steadily. Once she'd taken all of it, I put down the empty bottle and examined our surroundings.

There were cuts scattered across the room, definitely the leftover from the battle just now. On the other side of the chamber, we have the limp, lifeless body of a Black Fang swordsman lying motionless on the cold granite floor. The purplish sword he was holding on to must have been the source of the poison that almost put Lyn's life in danger. Did she start the fight, unaware of how underhanded the Black Fang could be? Worse things would happen in the future if the higher ups at Bern ever got a wind of this.

"Lyn, you bloody fool… You rush headlong to the battle without thinking of all the consequences… But I… I'm sorry. I should've been there."

Unconsciously, I held her right hand on mine and squeezed it, as if the mere act of it could bring her to open her eyes again. And as if answering my plea, Lyn's eyes twitched and slowly opened their lids, revealing the emerald green, jewel like pupils. A weak "Mark" came out of her lips when her eyes met mine. The twinge of guild that was slowly building inside me came crashing down.

"Lyn, I…"

But my words were swallowed by what comes next: she threw herself on my shoulder and hugged me tight. The relief, it makes me that I've been forgiven… a little.

"You're back."

"Here I am."

* * *

"Everyone, I am sorry."

Funny how it turned out. I never expected I'd be making a public apology in this kind of place (we have moved from the Black Fang hideout to a small, cramped inn on the outskirts of Kathelet), let alone one that is witnessed by two nobles. Eliwood, the son of the Marquees of Pherae. And Lyndis, of course. Apparently, the former had just arranged to meet his friend around this area to spar when the mishap took place. We've shared perfunctory greeting before, but I specifically kept my distance from Hector.

"Well, I must say you've been quite an ass.", Wil said.

"And you stole my spotlight", Sain added.

"… Cheeky bastard."

The last statement came from Erk, who, disgruntled as he was before, sure would feel double the animosity against me. I threw a small apologetic grin towards him, which he did not seem to think as adequate.

Kent, analytical as always, said, "Suffice to say, we still have a strategist position vacant at the moment. If you are willing to…"

"It would be my honor", I said, smiling.

'Well that's that then, though I do wonder where that cheery thief, Matthew, went. It seemed he disappeared right after they rescued Ninian from the Black Fang. Now that I can get a closer look at them, these siblings were very… unusual. Ninian and Nils. They said they were travelling performers, a dancer and a bard, but their clothing, and their physique… it's a bit out of the ordinary. I'd like to question them, but not now. At least, not when I just came out of penitence.

"So, your search for Nils' sister brought you this far?", I asked Lyn, when we finally managed to separate from the crowd.

"Yes… No, actually, we came here to find her lost ring. The Black Fang had stolen it from her."

I gagged. "A what?"

"Ninian's ring. She said that it's an important family heirloom. Well, we've delved pretty deep, so we might as well retrieve it for her."

I snorted at that 'innocent' statement.

"What?", Lyn asked defensively.

"No, it's just like you."

She looked like she was about to argue, but her statement was cut short by Kent's arrival.

"Milady, Lord Eliwood wishes to speak to you." I was prepared to stay behind, but he added, "And Sir Mark too, if you don't mind."

We both nodded and followed him to the dining room, where the Lycian noble was seated. We took a seat across them.

"So, Lady Lyndis…", Eliwood began,

"Lyn's fine", she cut in, apparently still uneasy with the honorific.

"All right, Lyn, about the problem you stated earlier… That you are trying to cross the borders of Caelin..."

"So you are aware of the lady's current predicament, I presume?", I cut in.

"Oh yes. I found the story quite appalling at first, but the proud people of Sacae don't tell lies. And Lyndis has her grandfather's eyes, that made me certain that the problem she faces is genuine. Now, about the problem… I'm sorry to tell you this, but I cannot guarantee I will be able to provide you with direct assistance as for now."

Lyn nodded.

"But I have sent my men to liaise with the neighbouring houses. I will try to convince them to remain neutral at the very least. That should leave you with less problem getting into Caelin's borders.

"I see. Thank you, Eliwood. I really, really thank you."

He smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's the least I can do. I expect the news will come tomorrow morning. I will be able to inform you by then. Now, I wish you the best of luck."

Now that the deal had broken, we all got up from our seats and bade farewell to the Pheraean Prince, and he left the room, escorted by Kent.

"I see some things have been going on while I was away", I said to Lyn.

"Yes… Now all that's left is to go to Caelin. I will NOT let that scum Lundgren do anymore harm to my grandfather!"

I smiled to her. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

* * *

A / N: Phew, it's been an eternity since I last updated. For those who wait, deepest apologies for making you wait. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh, and I'm writing the next one as we speak, so stay tuned!


End file.
